Big Bang Burger Beaters
by DudeManGuy
Summary: Ann and Makoto head to Big Bang Burgers to try to raise their Guts scores, but they also get a chance to discover something about themselves in the process. [Stuffing fic]


Ann Takamaki scrutinized the Big Bang Burger joint with her bright blue eyes, idly fidgeting with one of her fluffy twin tails.

"Is this really what made him so brave?" she asked, leaning down toward her older friend, Makoto.

"It's what he told me," Makoto confirmed. "He said it gave him the guts to complete difficult tasks even when he wanted to stop. His words, not mine." Cautiously, the pair entered the bright burger joint, only to be immediately greeted by a cheery cashier.

"Welcome to Big Bang Burger, how can I help you?" the cashier asked. The girls paused for a moment.

"Uh, one Big Bang Burger Challenge," Ann said nervously.

"Two! Two Challenges!" Makoto quickly corrected.

"You're doing it too?" Ann exclaimed, almost leaping back with surprise.

"If this test is how he described it, it's the test I need," Makoto asserted firmly.

"Well, if you're sure..."

"Two new challengers? Excellent! Come right this way," the cashier interrupted leading the girls to a table. "Now, firstly thank you two for taking the Big Bang Challenge. As it is your first time, you will be Third Mates. Therefore, your target today is the Comet Burger."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Makoto commented, letting out a sigh of relief. Makoto's relief was short-lived, however, when burgers big enough to silence the store appeared in front of the pair.

"Mako-chan, why did you have to say that," Ann said, wincing.

"Your half hour challenge begins now!" the cashier announced. Taken off guard, the girls launched into their burgers.

Ann took an immediate lead, digging straight in, while Makoto still treated it like a normal meal. Of course, with burgers the size of their heads, this was anything but a normal meal. It didn't take long for Ann's stomach to take on a firm roundness that steadily grew. She was well into her burger when she turned and saw Makoto dawdling.

"Mako-chan, you have to speed up! We've only got 20 minutes left!" Ann warned. That seemed to light a fire in Makoto that sped her up dramatically. She caught up with Ann, filling up her own stomach. The roundness was especially noticeable on the two slim young ladies.

As the half hour mark approached, the girls were mere bites away from finishing. Ann shoved and swallowed the last mouthful, before throwing her arms into the air in triumph.

"I did it! I win!" she cheered, leaping into the air and putting her taut and sloshy belly on display as her tank top rode up enough to reveal her bloated midriff and the shorts with a button that popped on its own. Makoto's victory was much less celebrated as she barely finished in time, forcing the last bit down seconds before the final buzzer. With a groan Makoto flopped onto the table just in time for the cashier to return.

"Congratulations on defeating the Comet Burger. It is my honour to bestow upon you the rank of Second Mate," she announced, handing over the girls newly earned badges. As the cashier left, Makoto heaved herself upright in her seat. As she did, she saw a very satisfied Ann rubbing her stuffed belly with one hand and checking out the new badge in her other hand.

"Ugh, how can you eat so much so easily?" Makoto groaned, rubbing her belly hoping for just the tiniest bit of relief.

"Hmm, oh, I don't know. I've always been a big eater. Maybe it's because of my American ancestors," Ann suggested with a relaxed shrug. "Heck, if we didn't run out of time at that first buffet, I could've eaten until they ran out of desserts."

"That doesn't sound like something I can do, and I don't think I have any American ancestors," Makoto said slowly.

"Well then, I guess I will have to train you if you want to complete all of the challenges here," Ann announced. A mental image of Ann's potential training appeared in Makoto's mind, and it sent an electric shiver down her spine. Makoto couldn't tell why that was, so she just ignored it and steeled herself for the difficult task of standing and leaving.

As Makoto sat in Ann's apartment, she couldn't help but be nervous. It was weird, especially with how excited she was before now. But as Ann brought over the funnel, hose and half full jug, Makoto was half considering bolting for the door. But no, she was committed to completing the challenges.

"Okay, so I did some research, and apparently the amount of protein shake I have in this should be about as much as the next challenge burger," Ann explained. "Now, I'm gonna funnel it in, so you're going to have to use your hands if you need to stop. Don't worry if you can't finish it this time, increasing your stomach capacity takes some time," she added, putting a reassuring hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"Okay, I can do this," Makoto said quietly, mostly telling herself that. She took the hose in her mouth and Ann began pouring it in. It felt like an endless stream of liquid pouring into her belly and Makoto just did her best to keep swallowing it down. Steadily, she felt her belly filling up, growing heavier and fuller and rounder and her stomach began to ache, all things Makoto expected. What she didn't expect, as she approached her limit, was the electric shiver returning, running up and down her spine, as well as a warm sensation between her legs. Makoto made a quick motion to get Ann to stop pouring and finished off what was left in the funnel. She was close to her limit, not totally full yet, but she wanted a break.

"You okay, Makoto?" Ann asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to go to the bathroom," Makoto quickly lied before hauling herself off the couch and heading for the bathroom. She locked the bathroom behind her, took a seat on the side of the bath and began rubbing her belly through her long white blouse. It brought some relief to her round, full belly, but it only made the warm sensation hotter as she squirmed where she sat. Makoto had an inkling of what was happening, and if it was what she thought it was, she would definitely need the privacy. She dropped her capris, and as she went to drop her panties, she could feel the damp heat emanating from her core. A quick check made it clear that her panties were soaked, making Makoto very happy to remove them. Now, with her core bare, a shaky hand moved carefully towards her core as she spread her legs wide and leaned back to help keep her belly out of the way. Her hand barely glanced the sensitive skin around her lower lips, but she felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her body as she involuntarily gasped. It was sudden, it was surprising, but it felt good. She carefully brought her hand back and slowly slipped her fingers between her lower lips, trying to work through the incredible pleasure, working her core and building her pleasure up and up. Every inch of her inner walls was incredibly sensitive, and she was almost doubled over in pleasure every time her fingers grazed her swollen clit. She shot her free hand to her mouth when she eventually remembered that Ann was probably on the other side of the wall and could almost certainly hear the gasps and moans that slipped out. It was just in time, as her walls clenched and pulsed and she came harder than she ever had. Her whole body shook as the orgasmic pleasure shot through her body. Her legs went numb as the orgasm washed through her. She panted as she eventually came down from that orgasmic high, and she took a moment to sit, catch her breath and process what she just did. After a few minutes, she carefully got up, put her pants back on, and went back out, feeling ready to finish off the last little bit of the protein shake.

"Man, whatever you did in there really helped you out," Ann commented, sounding like she knew more than she was saying. Makoto didn't notice this, since she was busy waiting for the earth to swallow her whole so that Ann didn't find out what she just did.

As Ann and Makoto finished off their Gravity Burgers, Makoto leant back in her seat, her head rolling back as she held her stuffed belly. Her training had paid off, she managed to finish the whole burger. Ann still looked like it was no sweat for her, but Makoto knew she was about at her limit, she would need more training if she wanted to take on the final burger. That was about half the reason she was so excited when Ann offered more training, although the other half was going to be a secret that she would never tell anyone. At least that was what she thought until the next training session.

When Makoto had the hose and funnel ready, she was surprised to see Ann sit on her lap as she held the large pitcher of protein shake. Makoto's face flushed red as Ann leaned in close.

"Th-this is new," Makoto tried to calmly comment. Her composure completely disappeared when Ann flashed her a confident grin.

"Isn't life just so full of surprises?" Ann asked rhetorically, even if Makoto was too nervous to answer anyway. "Like how surprising it is to find out you _really_ enjoy getting stuffed." Makoto went bright red as she tried and failed to splutter out something to defend herself. "C'mon, did you really think I wouldn't know what you were doing in the bathroom? You're not that quiet, and I'm very aware of what kinds of noises cute girls make while they're fingering themselves," Ann purred. Makoto froze, the gears in her head turning to figure out how to respond to that.

"Y-you think I'm cute?" Makoto squeaked out, sounding like someone else was in her body. Ann let out a low chuckle.

"Of course. I'm a girl with good taste," Ann said smoothly. "Anyway, I think I know how to get you to beat the Cosmic Tower Burger. If you finish it first time, I'm gonna take you back here, and I'm gonna eat you out until you're begging me to stop," she challenged. Makoto whimpered slightly before frantically nodding, not trusting her own voice. "That's what I wanna see. Don't worry, I'm sure you can pull it off, and with my training I'm gonna make sure you can do it."

As Ann and Makoto slowly made their way back to Ann's place, bulging bellies bloated to the size of basketballs and Captain's badges proudly on their chests, Makoto felt like a mess. There were the normal sensations from being stuffed to the brim, feeling groggy and lethargic, her belly aching and in need of relief, but there was also her unique sensation, leaving Makoto hornier than she had ever been in her life. If her belly wasn't so painfully full and inconveniently large, she would have waddled much faster to get back and get her much needed release, but her belly, plus Ann putting an arm around her, kept her at an almost torturously slow pace. Still, despite being so big, especially when the rest of their body was so slim and they were surrounded by plenty of other slim people, they didn't care about what other people saw, they saw Ann's massive ball of a belly hanging out under her tank top and Makoto looking like her long white was snugly covering either a heavily pregnant belly or a literal ball.

When the pair finally got to Ann's place, Makoto staggered in and flopped onto the couch, laying back and giving her belly some well needed rest and belly rubs. Ann put a hand on Makoto's fly and leaned in towards her face nice and close.

"Remember the reward I promised you?" Ann teased. Makoto nodded frantically. "Well, I'd start covering your mouth now. Don't want the neighbours getting jealous, do ya?" Makoto's hand shot up to cover her mouth as Ann undid Makoto's capris and tossed her capris and panties aside. Then, she spread Makoto's toned legs and carefully moved between them, trying not to disturb her own stuffed belly. Ann then buried her face between Makoto's legs and gently worked her tongue into Makoto's damp core, making a long, low moan slip free from Makoto's lips, muffled by her hand. Makoto threw her head back as her whole body shook. She looked down in surprise, shocked at how quickly the pleasure was building in her body. Then, all of a sudden, the orgasmic pleasure burst forth, flowing through her body. Makoto blushed, embarrassed at how quickly she came, but Ann didn't even seem to react, let alone complain. Ann just kept on working, building Makoto up again and again as she came again and again. Makoto lost count of how many times she had come, and Ann didn't care, she just waited for Makoto to ask her to stop.

After a while, Ann noticed that Makoto wasn't squirming and shaking as much, or letting out muffled needy moans. Ann came up for air and saw that Makoto's reddish-brown eyes had glazed over and her whole body was slack. Ann reached up and shook Makoto's shoulder, waking Makoto up immediately, even if she was still a bit groggy.

"Huh, sorry, I think I might have blacked out for a bit," Makoto said sheepishly.

"Oh, geez, sorry, I probably should've stopped earlier," Ann quickly responded.

"No no, no need to apologise. You said you would stop when I asked you to, and I didn't exactly ask you to. It felt too good for me to stop you," Makoto reassured. Ann gave a confident smirk.

"I'd hope it felt good, I spent a lot of time making you come." Makoto raised an eyebrow as she tried to look around her massive stuffed gut to look Ann in the eyes.

"Well, you certainly sound more confident," Makoto commented.

"I feel way more confident too. Did it work for you?"

"If I wasn't so full, I'd show you my new confidence," Makoto answered, giving her own smug smirk.

"Well, you rest up. We'll make our own stuffing challenges once you're not so stuffed." With that, Makoto drifted back off to sleep while Ann came up with all sorts of devilish ways to stuff Makoto silly, eagerly looking forward to their next time together.

[**AU:** This was a request by an anonymous reader. Plot twist: I legit like Persona 5 and I was planning on writing a P5 fic anyway, just that this one got requested earlier that I expected. Pretty rad though, saved this story some waiting.]


End file.
